Love on a Post-it
by smileypiano
Summary: Drabble. One-shot. Arthur and Guinevere AU. Just got a little bored and this popped into mind :)


_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love, and be loved in return. -A_

Guinevere finds a note on her desk at work one Monday morning.

She frowns.

She looks around the office.

She sees no one.

She reads it again.

She smiles slightly.

She slips the little note into her purse and tucks it in her bag.

She forgets about it as she works her way through the long day.

* * *

_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. -A_

Guinevere finds another note on her desk the next day.

She smiles slowly.

She sighs.

She shakes her head.

She slips the note into her purse, behind the first one.

She gets to work, and forgets the two notes again.

* * *

_If I know what love is, it is because of you. -A_

Guinevere picks up the third note from her desk.

She smiles widely.

She laughs.

She skims her fingers across the blue ink.

She slips the note into her purse, behind the second one.

She keeps the notes at the back of her mind and gets to work.

She wears a small smile for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Love is like the wind. You can't see it, but you can feel it. -A _

Guinevere quickly drives to work on Thursday morning and finds another message.

She reads it again.

She closes her eyes.

She smiles softly.

She opens her eyes.

She slips the note behind the third one.

She spends the rest of the day grinning stupidly.

* * *

_One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving. -A_

Guinevere goes to work an hour early and reads the note.

She bites her lip.

She looks around the office but sees no one around.

She cups the note in her palm.

She sighs as the others come in and slips the note behind the fourth one.

She daydreams all day and gets little work done.

* * *

_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone. -A_

Guinevere picks up the sixth note and reads it hurriedly.

She looks around the dark office for him.

She presses the note to her chest and closes her eyes.

She whispers, "Who are you?"

She slips it in her purse, behind the fifth one.

She drives home, in the blizzard, and re-reads all the messages.

* * *

_True love is rare, and it's the only thing that gives life real meaning. -A_

Guinevere wakes up and finds a post-it stuck to her pillow.

She quickly sits up and looks around her small room for any sign of him.

She sees and hears no one.

She lies back down and gazes at the ceiling.

She sighs, "Please. I need to know who you are."

She dreams of him and his notes that night.

* * *

_No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. -A_

Guinevere wakes up once again to find a note on her pillow.

She laughs and cries as she finds herself fall desperately in love with a man whose face she doesn't even know.

She takes out all the notes and re-reads them.

She smiles.

She kisses them.

She thinks of him.

She thinks only of him all day.

She takes all of the notes and slips them in her blouse pocket, close to her heart.

* * *

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you. -A_

Guinevere's breath catches as she reads this note, much longer than the others.

She whispers, "I love you." into the darkness of the night.

She closes her eyes, just bathing in moonlight.

She feels two strong hands encircle her waist.

She is slowly turned around to face a man with the bluest eyes.

She tilts her face a little to see him better.

She smiles softly, "It's you."

She puts her hands on his broad shoulders shyly.

She closes her eyes and leans forward to meet his lips.

She is lost in the kiss, the magical, toe-tingling kiss.

She finally releases his lips and stares at his slightly dazed eyes in wonder.

She whispers, "A."

She brushes her nose against his and hears him whisper, "For Arthur."

"Arthur." she breathes, his name a love quote in itself.

"Guinevere." he whispers back, her name a song, an unsung melody.

They slowly melt into each other again, basking in each other's love, and kiss in the pure white glow of moonlight, their innocent and true love letting off it's own radiant glow.

_-The End-_


End file.
